1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 2-azetidinone derivatives having blood platelet aggregation inhibiting activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although some compounds having azetidinone skeleton which show antibacterial activity have been known in the past, any azetidinone derivative showing blood platelet aggregation inhibiting activity has not been yet reported.